


Luna

by MarquisDeMenaux



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Märchenstunde, None - Fandom, Wolfs - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarquisDeMenaux/pseuds/MarquisDeMenaux
Summary: Eine ganz kurze Geschichte, die mir irgendwann vor 7 Jahren entsprungen ist.... hmmm ich hoffe es gefällt.Der Graue streift seit geraumer Zeit einsam umher und sucht Gefährten, doch er ist alt und keiner nimmt ihn auf oder hört ihm zu, also bleibt ihm nur weiter zu ziehen!





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> PS: Bitte seht mir die Grammatik nach

Leise läuft er über den weichen Moorboden, dort wo seine Pfoten die Erde berühren springen kleine Quellen hell schimmernden Nebels auf. Der Mond beleuchtet das gesamte Moor taghell. Sein fahles Licht spiegelt sich in dem dunklen schwarzen Wasser, es erleuchtet die Grasspitzen und spielt mit den Wipfeln der spärlichen Bäume. Ebenso erscheint das Fell des Wolfes als bestünde es aus einer Schicht kristallinen Eises. Der Herbst sorgt bereits dafür, dass die Nächte klar und kühl werden obschon die Sonne am Tage noch ihre Strahlen angenehm zur Erde sendet. Die letzten Nachtfalter ziehen noch ihre Kreise um die Nase des Grauen er schnappt nach ihnen fängt sie aber nicht.  
Dort, ein hoch interessanter Geruch der seine Nasenflügel reizt, er bleibt stehen um den Duft zu analysieren. Das war ein Reh der Geruch hängt noch frisch an den Sträuchern an denen es vorbei gestreift ist. Er lauscht in das Dunkel, kann er es hören? Ferne heulen zwei Wölfe, einige späte Grillen zirpen, irgendwo knackt ein Ast? Ein Ast… der sich verrät! Er sieht auf den Boden und die Spur des Wildes erkennt er genau der Duft weist ihm den Weg. So als sei allein der Geruch materealisiert zu einem Klauenabdruck… er sieht jeden Abdruck ganz genau.

Er weis das er ein Reh allein nicht unbedingt fangen kann aber vielleicht ist es verletzt? Das ist seine Chance! Denn er streift schon seit Tagen allein durch den Wald bis er zu diesem Moor kam. Er folgt der Fährte aus Duft, er folgt ihr lange und er folgt ihr hungrig. Eine Bewegung dort hinter den Büschen. Es ist ein Hirsch der bis zur Brust im Moor steckt und strampelt. Der Graue steht vor ihm und überlegt, das Weis im Auge des majestätischen Hirsches blitzt… der Graue ist sich nicht sicher. Er hat Hunger aber was soll er tun? Zu dem Verdammten gehen und mit ihm im Morast ertrinken, hinabgezogen werden durch das panische Gestrampel, welches folgen wird? Er sieht der Beute in die Augen dann springt er auf die Vorderpfoten und kläfft kurz. Sofort fängt sie an zu treten und den Kopf in seine Richtung zu werfen. Das war der Test… der Unglückliche versinkt nur noch mehr in seinen bereits bevorstehenden Untergang. Der Graue beschließt es sei zu riskant, dann lieber Hungern!

Es fällt ihm schwer so einen saftigen Happen der ihn für Tage gesättigt hätte einfach fallen zu lassen aber er geht und denkt bald nicht mehr darüber nach. Stattdessen findet er ein paar Mäuse… sie sind zwar nur mager und der Hunger setzt wieder ein aber besser als Tod zu sein. Der Graue ist nicht mehr der Jüngste und er weis das Moore mit Vorsicht zu genießen sind… vor langer Zeit hat er seine Gefährtin dort verloren. In einem anderen Moor weit hinter dem Wald und der Steppe und den silbernen Bergen am fernen Horizont. In der Zeit bevor die Menschen kamen und die Wölfe im Felswald jagten und töteten.

Er musste fliehen aus seinem angestammten Revier, sein Rudel war tot, einzig er war schlauer als die Menschen. Jetzt zieht er umher um eine Bleibe zu suchen doch er muss weit gehen denn alle Flecken sind von anderen Rudeln bewohnt. Die Wölfe dort duldeten keine Fremden, so hält er sich an die Markierungen und Reviergrenzen und umrundet eines nach dem anderen. Er ist einsam und all abendlich stimmt er ein trauriges Lied vom Untergang seines Rudels und dem Tod seiner Leitwölfin an. Die anderen wissen das er da ist aber sie tun ihm nichts solange er sich an die Regeln hält! Der Graue weis genau, je weiter er von den Menschen weggeht desto besser… viele von ihnen werden noch kommen, auch in die ihre wilden Gebiete und sie werden in ihrem unersättlichem Größenwahn auch noch die letzten seiner Art töten. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis eintrifft, was er prophezeit. Er hatte es den anderen Rudeln schon oft mitgeteilt doch sie ignorieren seine Warnungen.

So bleibt ihm doch nichts als weiter zu ziehen! Sein Bauch tut ihm bereits weh vor Hunger doch er läuft immerfort in seinem gleichmäßigen Trab. Dann wird er müde als der Morgen in seinem nebligen Grau aufersteht und bald strahlend blau leuchtet. Er sucht sich einen schattigen Platz unter einer stattlichen sehr alten Eiche und verschläft vielleicht zwei Stunden des erwachend, neuen Tages. Stille, dann ein leises Rufen… er erwacht stellt die Ohren auf hält die Luft an. Kein Geruch, kein Mucks mehr… wenig später wieder ein leiser Ruf! Er steht auf und schleicht auf leisen Pfoten in die Richtung des Lautes. Ein Rehkitz liegt im hohen Gras und ruft seine Mutter, ein Geschenk des Himmels, Tengger in seiner unendlichen Güte gab ihm dieses Reh. Er springt und beißt dem nichts ahnendem Kitz die Kehle durch, dann packt er es im Nacken und trägt es davon, um es in Ruhe zu verschlingen.

Gut geht es ihm dann, er schleckt noch die silbrigen Knochen ab und trottet weiter seiner Wege.


End file.
